


Spies Like Us

by amathela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne and his team are compromised, and it's up to John and Teyla to rescue them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season two.

Major Lorne's team is almost an hour late for their check-in when Teyla is summoned to Elizabeth's office. John and Rodney are already there, Ronon a minute behind, and Elizabeth waits until they are all settled before she speaks.

"We've just received a tip about Major Lorne and his team," she says. Her expression is cool, but her mouth is tight with worry, and Teyla does not expect good news.

"They've checked in?" Rodney asks.

Elizabeth shakes her head. "No, they haven't. But one of our contacts on the planet had news that I think might be relevant." She pauses, as if to collect herself, and then says, "The Genii are there."

Beside Teyla, John breathes out, loud enough that she can hear it. "It's been a while since we've dealt with those guys."

"You mean, since they tried to take over Atlantis?" Rodney asks. "Or maybe since they held us hostage for a ZPM."

"Either one works," John says. And then, to Elizabeth, "Kolya?"

"We don't know," she says. "We can't even be certain that it is the Genii. But if it is -"

"Then we have to get Lorne and his men back," he finishes. "Are we going in?"

"We are," Elizabeth says. "But I want to do this the right way. Whether or not the Genii are involved, there are a lot of people in that village. I don't want them getting caught in the crossfire."

"So we go in light," John says. "One team, in and out."

"And if we spook them?" Elizabeth asks. "Remember, the Genii have gotten the jump on you before."

John grimaces; Teyla supposes it was not a pleasant experience for any of them. "All right, so what's the plan?"

"Our contact thinks the Genii may have a base somewhere to the east of the village, past the stargate. If Major Lorne's team is still being held, that may be where they are."

"And I suppose we're just going to walk up to them and demand our people back?" Rodney asks.

Ronon shrugs. "Why not?"

"Why not?" Rodney throws his hands up in the air; he does have a certain flair for the dramatic. "The Genii aren't just some third-world villagers here. They have weapons. They have technology - granted, it's not as good as ours, but if they can put together a nuclear bomb, I can only imagine what else they're capable of."

"All right," John says. "If you're so worried about it, you go with Ronon to check out the base."

"But -" Rodney protests, and John cuts him off.

"That way," he says, "if they do have some kind of fancy technology, you'll be in a position to shut it down."

"Yes, well," Rodney says. "I am the best person for the job. But are we sure it's safe?"

"That's why you've got Ronon," John says.

Rodney still does not look happy, but he nods.

"And while you're doing that," John continues, "Teyla and I will go to the village and find out what they know."

Elizabeth nods, looking thoughtful. "Teyla, you said this morning you're familiar with the village?"

"I know of it," she says. "But my people have not traded with the villagers there in many years. I believe they were friendly enough, however."

"All right," Elizabeth says. "Do they know you personally?"

"They do not," she says. "I have never been to the village myself."

"Good," Elizabeth says. "In that case, perhaps it's best if we don't announce who we are straight away."

"You mean like, go in undercover?" John asks. And then he brightens considerably. "Like spies?"

"If it helps you to think of it that way," Elizabeth says. She looks amused now, though there is still worry in her expression.

"No fair," Rodney says. "How come you always get to do the cool stuff?"

"You still get to play with your gadgets," John says. "Like Q."

"Yeah, while you get to run around being James Bond."

"All right," Elizabeth says, putting an end to the argument. "I want you to be able to move out as soon as possible. John?"

"Fifteen minutes," he says. "Get what you need and meet back in the gate room."

"Already done," Ronon says, laying a hand on his weapon.

John nods. "You help Rodney, then. Make sure he doesn't take more than he can carry."

"But -" Rodney protests again, and John cuts him off.

"Fourteen minutes," he says. "Lorne's counting on us."

-

"Who is James Bond?" Teyla asks as they leave Elizabeth's office, and John turns to face her.

"You don't know James Bond?" he asks. And then, "Of course you don't. He's a character in these movies. Super cool. Fast cars, cool gadgets, hot women -" He breaks off, then, and says, "I'll ask the Daedalus to bring over some DVDs on their next trip."

"That would be pleasant," Teyla says. She thinks. Occasionally John's taste in entertainment is - not exactly the same as hers. But movies are still new to her, and she does enjoy watching them, if not quite as frequently as other members of the expedition.

"Anyway," he says, "since we're going in undercover and all that, I thought maybe you could help me out. All the clothes in my wardrobe pretty much scream 'not from this galaxy,' so -"

"You thought I might obtain some clothing you can borrow."

"Something like that," he says.

"In the next fifteen minutes."

He at least looks a little abashed; he does asks the impossible of her sometimes, without even seeming to realise it.

"I shall see what I can do," she says, and he smiles at her, as if that is somehow more likely to make her succeed.

-

Fortunately, she is able to locate a visiting Athosian in the city, and it only takes a little effort to convince him to return to the mainland wearing John's clothing instead. There is a moment, while they are changing, when John is obviously uncomfortable; Yarin undresses without concern, handing over his shirt and pants, while John continually glances over at Teyla, a curious expression on his face. She turns her back on him after that, but cannot help the smile that finds its way onto her lips; it still amuses her that a culture as forthright as that of Earth can be so reserved in particular matters.

Besides - she does not mind the view, and she is in no hurry to avert her eyes for her own sake.

It takes him less than fifteen minutes to dress and become ready; by the time they meet Rodney and Ronon in the gate room, fully prepared to head out, it cannot have been more than ten.

"We're ready," he calls up to Elizabeth, and she nods. The gate technician dials the gate, the vortex opening and settling again, and then they are stepping through.

It is not quite dark on the planet, sunset at least an hour away, painting the edges of the horizon orange. The area around the stargate is clear and silent, and the air is warm despite the fading light.

"All right," John says, his words shattering the calm. "Rodney, Ronon, you know what you guys are doing."

It is not quite a question, but Rodney nods. "Yes, yes. Sneak up to the Genii base, single-handedly disable their technology, and try not to get, oh, I don't know, blown up? No problem."

"Yeah," Ronon says. "Got it."

"Good," John says. "Maintain radio silence unless you're in trouble; we don't want to give the game away. Teyla, you're with me."

It is not far to the village; perhaps a few minutes' walk, which are spent in amiable silence. John looks confident as always, though he stops occasionally to itch at his clothes, and Teyla tries not to smile.

"Colonel," she says finally. "Perhaps we would be less conspicuous if you were a little more comfortable."

It is difficult to tell in the shadows, but she thinks he looks abashed.

"Right," he says. "Just not used to these clothes, is all."

"I understand," she says; she herself remembers how it had felt to wear parts of Atlantis' uniform for the first time.

"I'll try not to fidget," he says, picking up their pace a little. And then, "But as soon as we get home, this thing is coming off."

"It is a deal," she says, and he glances back at her; as before, his expression is unreadable.

Well. Perhaps it is not entirely unreadable, but those are considerations for a later time.

The village, once they reach it, is familiar-looking; modest and well-kept, with houses lining narrow cobbled streets. Lights are already on in a few homes, flickering brightly through narrow windows, and villagers nod to John and Teyla as they pass. John's hand remains on his hip, as if resting on the gun that is no longer there.

"These people are farmers and craftsmen," she says; perhaps to calm his nerves, or to remind him why they are not armed. "It is therefore unlikely they know the true nature of the Genii, just as we did not."

"So you're saying we don't want to scare them," he says.

"I am saying we should use discretion when questioning them."

"In other words, I should let you talk to them."

She smiles. "Perhaps that would be wise. At least at first."

"Then by all means," he says, pulling up short in front of a building with a brightly painted sign proclaiming it to be an inn. "After you."

Sounds fill the air as soon as they step into the inn; music and laughter, flickering light from the lamps set around the common room, the smell of freshly baking bread coming from the kitchen. Despite the quiet appearance of the village from outside, it is clear that the inn is a gathering area - and perhaps, that the village is not quite as modest as the neat rows of houses and late afternoon quiet make it appear.

"Wow," John says. "Now, this is my kind of village."

"It does seem that they have many visitors," Teyla says. Though she is speaking for John's ears alone, she still has to raise her voice slightly in order to be heard. "Perhaps the Genii are among them."

"I'd say there's a good chance of that," he says. "Our intel was pretty solid."

"Then perhaps we should ... question some of these people."

"Right," he says. "Well, you're in charge. Do you want to start with the people dancing on the tables, or with the drunk guy barfing in the corner?"

"Ah," she says. "Yes. Perhaps, then, it would be wise to join in the festivities?"

John extends his arm towards her. "In that case, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to," she says, smiling.

The music is fast, the dancing even more so, steps with which Teyla is not familiar but which are not difficult to follow. John keeps his hands on her waist, steady, studying the room around them as they spin. Yet, when he does look back at her, half a smile playing on his lips, she thinks that, perhaps, he is actually enjoying himself.

He would say it isn't the time for that. She would say that, under the shadow of the Wraith, one must find joy where one can.

When the music slows, so do they; though they still remain on the small space cleared for dancing, Teyla is reminded of why they are there. Fortunately, the break in the dancing allows to finally study the people around them, now smiling as if she and John are welcome visitors instead of strange intruders.

"All right," John whispers, pulling her closer as if they are dancing still. "So we should -"

He is interrupted by one of the villagers; a young man, attractive and smiling, who taps John on the shoulder.

"Good feast!" he says, and then glancing at Teyla, "May I have this dance with the lady?"

John's grip tightens almost imperceptibly, as if he does not trust this stranger. He does not object, however; it is still their mission to gather information from these people.

"I would be delighted," she says, allowing the stranger to take her hand. She raises an eyebrow at John as she leaves, imploring him to find his own partner, but for a moment, he simply stares after her, making no move to do so.

"This is a wonderful feast," she says, as they begin dancing. "Your celebration, I do not know much of it."

"It is our harvest season," her partner says, though this does not look like any harvest festival Teyla has ever attended. At least John has finally found someone with whom to speak, though each time she glances over at him, he is looking back at her. "It is the first season in many years that we have harvested enough for ourselves and for others."

"You have changed your methods?"

"Indeed," he says. "Our new trading partners have provided us with many wonderful advancements we have used to make our fields plentiful."

"I see," she says, thoughtful; perhaps the Genii are no longer as circumspect as they once were. "And these partners?"

"I do not know them personally," he says, and for a moment, Teyla is disappointed. "They often stay far to the east of the village, but tonight they will celebrate with us all. I look forward to thanking them."

"As do I," she mutters, and then smiles at her partner, disengaging as the music halts again. "Thank you for the dance."

"Any time," he says, looking as though he sincerely means it; without hurrying, Teyla moves away, finding John once more across the crowded common room.

"So?" he asks, drawing her into a corner. "You find out anything?"

"I was not able to confirm a Genii presence," she says. "But this village has recently gained a new trading partner in possession of advanced technology."

"Ones who mostly stay out of town in the east?" he asks.

"Yes," she says. Evidently, he has obtained the same information. "Ones who are expected in the village tonight."

John frowns at that; it seems he did not get that far in his own conversation. "Well," he says, "that's good news and bad news."

Teyla waits for him to elaborate.

"The good news," he says, "is that our intel was right, and if they're still here, there's a chance we can get Lorne and his team back. The bad news is that if they recognise us -"

"Then our cover will be blown."

"Exactly," he says. "All right, I think it's about time we meet up with Rodney and Ronon, let them know what's up. Things seem like they're kind of winding down here, anyway."

That is one way of phrasing it; most of the couples are now moving away from the dance floor, into darkened corners like the one she and John now occupy. Unlike them, however, these couples are not merely talking.

"Yes," she says. "I believe so."

John's hand rests on the small of her back as he leads her back through the common room, towards the inn's entrance. They are almost there when a man walks through the door, and Teyla recognises him almost instantly - he is one of the Genii.

John reacts before he does, dragging her back towards a nearby alcove. He holds his body in front of hers, his back to the room, leaning forward as if they are just another couple.

"I guess that's our confirmation," he says, and she nods; there can no longer be any doubt that the Genii are responsible for the disappearance of Major Lorne's team. "What's he doing?"

Teyla glances over his shoulder, and grimaces. "It appears that he is partaking in the festivities," she says, keeping her voice low.

"Can he see is?"

"He is looking in our direction, yes." And then, after a moment's scrutiny, "I believe he may be looking directly at us."

"And here's me without my gun," he says, though she knows he does not mean it; in a room such as this, crowded with civilians, he would not resort to violence unless it were the only option. "All right, new strategy. Let's try not to get caught here."

Teyla does not have to ask what his strategy is; not when he suddenly leans closer, pressing his hands to either side of her face, his lips perhaps an inch from hers.

"Colonel?" she asks.

"James Bond, remember?" he whispers. His breath is warm on her lips. "We're undercover."

"Yes," she says, breathing in sharply against his touch on her hip. "Very well."

This close to John, she can sense him intimately; can feel the rough intake of his breath, the calloused pads of his fingers as they press into the bare skin above her pants. She can see him, too - the slight darkening of his eyes, the way his tongue darts out to wet his lips, quickly, as if he is not aware of it.

Teyla feels her own breath begin to quicken in response. An automatic reaction, she tells herself, though she knows that is not entirely true. She glances past John once more, scanning the common room; the Genii man is still there, still staring at them, his expression as though he is trying to decide if he can place them.

"We are definitely being watched," she murmurs, ducking her head as though she is whispering against his skin.

"Then I guess we'll just have to give him a show," John says. He moves closer, pressing against her, and Teyla can feel all of him; his heat, his hardness, pressing into her. It is almost startling, but not quite - she has imagined moments like these before, moments where she and John are close, and she does not believe she is alone in that. Of course, were it up to her, she would not have chosen to being like this - would not, perhaps, have chosen to begin at all, not if she were being careful, not with so many considerations between them - but, in this moment, it seems to have begun without her, and she cannot quite regret it.

As John ducks his head to press his lips to her jaw, her neck, she presses closer to him. She cannot hear his moan above the noise of the room, but she feels it, humming along her skin. She tilts her hips forward, testing, and he reacts almost instantly, pulling her closer; when his hand moves higher to cup her breast, she draws in a jagged breath. She rests her head on the wall behind her, closing her eyes only for a moment; when she opens them, nobody is looking at them at all.

"He is gone," she whispers, and John freezes, as if he is uncertain what to do next. And then, haltingly, he draws back, adjusting his clothing, looking down at a spot on the floor between them.

"Right," he says; he sounds breathless, as if he has been running. "Okay." And yet he still does not move.

She cannot quite fault him for that; were their teammates not out there, their friends, she would not want to move either.

"We should find Rodney and Ronon," she prompts him, and he nods, suddenly looking more himself.

"Right," he says again. "Come on, let's get out of here before that guy comes back."

They slip out of the inn without anyone noticing, jogging quickly back to the stargate and then beyond, to the east. Within minutes Teyla can see light ahead of them, and she motions to John, who pulls up beside her.

"Now I really wish I had my gun," he says, and she nods. There is nothing they can do about that now, however.

"Ronon is armed," she reminds him. "And we do not know that they are not still alone."

There's a crash, then, shouts from up ahead, and John darts forward only an instant before she does.

"Now we know," he says, advancing on the building ahead of them. "Be careful in there, okay?"

Teyla merely smiles in response. She is not worried for her safety; only, perhaps, for that of the people they have come to rescue.

She follows him into the building silently, blinking at the sudden brightness after the twilight outside. It is not lamplight that illuminates them, but something more akin to the lights in Atlantis - or, more correctly, in the Genii base. She can no longer hear shouts, and she is not sure whether to take that as a good sign. They must hurry.

A moment later a figure burst out of a doorway ahead of them, and John rushes forward, as if to disarm the man through sheer force of will. He stops short, however, and Teyla recognises Rodney, standing frozen, his hands raised in the air.

"It's me," he says, perhaps a little louder than he should if they are not alone.

John nods, appearing to relax, if only slightly. "Where's Ronon?"

"Here," Ronon says, stepping out of the shadows at the end of the hall where one of the lights has blown. Or been shot, judging by its appearance. They are not alone, then. "Took out two guards down there, but one got away. There's a locked door."

"Lorne?" John asks, and Ronon shrugs.

"Can't tell. It's too thick. Tries shooting out the lock, but McKay wouldn't let me."

"That's because it wouldn't work," Rodney says. "It's electronic. If you shoot it, we're not going to be able to open it at all."

"Can you open it?" John asks; Rodney looks at him as if it is a stupid question.

"Of course I can open it. But I'm going to need someone to cover me if the Genii come back."

"They will," John says. "There's at least one of them in the village, maybe more."

"Well, did he see you?" Rodney asks.

"I don't know," John says. He glances at Teyla, and she can feel a flush rising on her cheeks; he quickly looks away. "I don't think so. But we've got to take these guys out before they send for reinforcements."

"Too late," Ronon says, reacting to a sound outside. He draws his gun, moving towards the building's entrance. "I'll take out whoever's out there. You stay in here and guard McKay."

"Sick of the job?" John asks, and Ronon simply looks at him; it says enough.

"Right," John says. "Rodney, get down there and start working on that door. Teyla, you're with me."

Teyla moves so that she is beside him again; together, they block the hallway effectively enough. She is close enough that she can feel the tension radiating off John; partly because he is unarmed, she guesses, and partly -

"Colonel Sheppard," she says, and he turns to look at her. That expression, the unreadable one, is back, but now she thinks she knows what it means.

"I think you can call me John," he says. "When we're alone."

"John," she says. She is not certain they truly are alone, not with Rodney elsewhere in the building and Ronon and the Genii outside, but she is not about to argue. "If you are uncomfortable about what happened earlier -"

"I'm not," he says, a little too quickly. "I mean, unless you are, and then -"

"I am not," she says. She is many things, but she does not think that uncomfortable is one of them.

And then John takes a step closer. Not quite as close as he was earlier, but close enough. "How not uncomfortable are you?"

"I am ..." She considers the question, teasing out his meaning. "Extremely not uncomfortable."

That appears to be the correct answer, or at least the one John was hoping for. Within a moment he is touching her, pulling her to him, and she goes willingly; his hands hold her steady, as if she might attempt to leave, and his eyes search hers.

And then he kisses her.

Teyla returns the kiss; opens her mouth to his, tasting him, teasing him. His arms encircle her, press her back against the wall, seek out the strip of bare skin at her waist, and Teyla gives herself up to him, for a moment, allowing herself to feel the growing heat between her legs, the way his hands feel clutching her, imagining what she would like those hands to do.

But only later; they cannot do this now.

She pushes him away, reluctantly. At first hurt flashes in his eyes, and then gives way to understanding; this time, he is smiling when he takes a step back.

Not a moment too soon. A few second later there is a sound on the stairs, and then Rodney appears, looking dishevelled yet triumphant.

"I did it," he says, and then Major Lorne and his team appear behind him, even more dishevelled, grim yet determined.

"Yeah," Lorne says. "He did."

"Major," John says. He does not sound surprised, though he could not have been certain that they were downstairs. "Good to see you."

"You too, sir," Lorne says. "And we're about ready to get out of here."

"As soon as -" John begins, and then Ronon appears, holstering his weapon.

"It's taken care of," he says, and then his gaze takes in Major Lorne and the others. "We good here?"

"We're great here," John says; though he is talking to Ronon, he looks at Teyla as he speaks. "Let's get home."

Ronon heads out first, with Rodney close at his heels and the other men following after. Teyla moves to follow them, but John holds her back, his hand lightly encircling her wrist.

"I seem to remember," he says, his voice low, "you saying something about getting me out of these clothes once we got back to Atlantis?"

Teyla cannot hide her smile, and she does not care to. "Then I shall have to do just that," she says, and, turning, walks ahead of him. John follows after, resting a hand on her hip that he does not drop until they are in sight of the others and wearing a smile that persists long afterwards.


End file.
